


Rollercoaster - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phobias, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Magnus?" Alec's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the pale face turned up to his, blue eyes focused on his face completely. He knew that the vulnerability was openly seen in his face, and that Alec could read it like a book. Magnus turned his face away quickly, but couldnt move further as Alec grasped his chin."Hey. Its ok. Tell me. If you really dont want to go, then we can skip the rollercoaster. Its just, i remember you commenting once that you had loved rollercoasters. What changed?"A malec drabble on the word Rollercoaster
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 19





	Rollercoaster - A Malec Drabble

"Alec! No! I'm going to have a panic attack if you take me on it!" Magnus yelped out snatching his hand out of Alec's grasp. He stared up at the massive rollercoaster in The Universal Studios, Singapore, and couldnt help the shiver that ran down his spine. It had been years, decades even, since he had last gone on a rollercoaster, but the memories of the last 2 times stayed in his head.  
  
One time, when he had been dating a vampire girl, NOT Camille, he had dragged her to a rollercoaster ride, and regretted it immediately when she had begun coughing up blood during the ride, which had splattered onto his designer scarf and also onto the people sitting behind them, who had panicked so much that the ride had to be stopped suddenly, leaving them stranded at the highest point with a bleeding vampire.  
  
The other time, the roller coaster malfunctioned, and he was stuck going on the same mindnumbing track over and over again. When his date for the day, a faerie woman had asked him why he didnt use magic to get them out of there, Magnus had replied that he was feeling too sick to do so, and he couldnt pull it off in front of so many mundanes without exposing the shadow world, she had simply snarled in his direction, pulled a pathetic face and jumped off the ride, running away into the night.  
  
Thus to Magnus, rollercoasters equalled having a horrible time. It was one of the places he felt vulnerable in, and he was afraid that maybe Alec would leave him if he realised that.  
  
"Magnus?" Alec's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the pale face turned up to his, blue eyes focused on his face completely. He knew that the vulnerability was openly seen in his face, and that Alec could read it like a book. Magnus turned his face away quickly, but couldnt move further as Alec grasped his chin.  
  
"Hey. Its ok. Tell me. If you really dont want to go, then we can skip the rollercoaster. Its just, i remember you commenting once that you had loved rollercoasters. What changed?"  
  
"I had loved it....but the last 2 times weren't so great. Once i got splattered with blood and another time my date left me on a rollercoaster that was malfunctioning and wouldnt stop. So.." Magnus shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Alec said. "Well, if you dont want to...we can always..." Watching Alec look so concerned about him made Magnus feel all warm and fuzzy. He decided that maybe now was the time to open up a bit more.  
  
Magnus took the plunge. He was done with pushing Alec away. Though he was opening up more nowadays, he still instinctively pulled away whenever he was asked questions. But not anymore. He would give Alec and the rollercoaster another chance.  
  
"Lets go. One more try." Magnus said and tugged Alec towards the rollercoaster.  
  
They got into the first seat together, because Magnus felt claustrophobic being sandwiched between people. He clutched the rails in front of him, worried that something would happen and Alec would leave him. A rollercoaster was always a bad omen for him.  
  
Except it wasnt. Alec noticed Magnus's firm grip on the bar and his tense posture, and pulled Magnus close to himself, as much as the seat belts allowed. "Dont worry. Im always going to be here for you. Breathe Magnus." He whispered, and finally Magnus let go of the rod, but remained clutching Alec's hand, enjoying his first rollercoaster ride in 3 decades. All because of one Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill - do leave kudos and comments and any word prompt you would like me to explore :)


End file.
